


Warm like your Sweather

by Sumul1f3



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Gay Oma Kokichi, M/M, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, POV Oma Kokichi, POV Saihara Shuichi, Sad Oma Kokichi, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumul1f3/pseuds/Sumul1f3
Summary: Your far away, and it's making me cold.But at least I have your sweater to cling on too.- - -Canon Gray - Heather.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 34





	Warm like your Sweather

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reference of Canon Gray song - Heather. 
> 
> This is my first time posting on ao3 so ignore any mistakes i might made, and the fact i wrote this on laptop on HTML is suffering-  
> this is on wattpad as well, you could check it out cause i've already done half of my oneshot's there!

_**3rd December** _

It was a chilly day for the two, they were outside of the dorms just watching the white snow on the groud and on the trees.

_'I still remember third of December'_

While they were out, they have to use warm clothes, Shuichi was wearing a shirt while wearing a sweather on the outside, he was wearing those comfy pants that people would use at cold days, he brought he's coat just to make sure he isn't that cold.

But for Kokichi, he wasn't wearing something that you can call warm enough, he was wearing a thin long sleeved shirt, and the same comfy pants he would use every day if he decides to stay at the dorm, while he's bottom half is warm but the upper wasn't, Shuichi could see him shivering in the bench.

_'Me in your sweather, you said it looked better'_

So he comes to he's side, and takes of he's sweather and give it to Kokichi, Kokichi was looking at him with a questioning look.

"here, wear it. . ."

"why are you giving something that could keep you yourself warm, Saihara-Chan?"

"Cause you seem to be freezing, and don't worry I brought my coat just in case it was really cold. . ."

"What!!? I'm not worried about you. . . Thank you. . ." Kokichi mumbled the last part while he's face has a little tint of red, he took the sweather and wears it.

_'On me, than it did you, only if you knew'_

It has the smell of Shuichi clinging into it, the smell calmed him down and it has left overs of Shuichi warm around it too.

"Here. . .I brought some hot chocalate. . .want some?" Shuichi was already wearing his coat, and he now has 2 cups of hot chocolate in a mug.

"Where did that came from?" Kokichi had a dump founded look on him 'seriously where did it came from??'

_'How much I liked you,'_

"It's. . .magicccc" Shuichi answered with the mimic of Himiko's voice, as he reaches the warm hot chocolate with his hands.

"Thanks. . .Saihara-Chan. . ."

_**12 January. . .** _

Kokichi was picking he's stuff in he's locker, while Shuichi was waiting beside him.

He was wearing Shuichi's sweather as it was still cold out.

When he was done he finally turned to Shuichi "I'm done Saihar-" he was cut off from the way shuichi was staring at another individual.

_'but I watch your eyes'_

He looked over to spot the one and only piano freak of the school, Kaede Akamatsu.

if he was being true to himself, he didn't like Kaede that much as she was too hipity hopety, and he can see that he has a crush on Shuichi.

_'As she walks by_  
_What a sight for sore eyes_  
_Brighter than the blue sky_  
_She's got you mesmerized'_

While Shuichi was focused on her, he's body moved by it's own as he leaves Shuichi standing by his locker.

It had felt as if he didn't exist anymore, and honestyly. . .

that killed him inside. . .  
_'While I die'_

(This part is where Kokichi sings the song- I changed it a bit-)

"Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty  
You gave me your sweater  
It's just polyester  
But you like her better  
Wish I were Heather"

Kaede was standing beside Shuichi while holding he's hand, they were used with holding each other, people would even think they were together, but Shuichi would denied immediatly.

_'Watch as she stands with her holding your hand'_

They were walking with each, while Kokichi was watching in the far distance.

He was clinging on Shuichi's sweater as if it's hungging him, he was getting really cold.

_'Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now i'm getting colder'_

Even though he hates it when they get clingy to each other, he could't hate her at all, she was still kind to him like she does with everyone else.

 _'But how could I hate her? She's such an angel'_  
"But then again. . .kinda wish she were dead. . ."

(you could say we change POV to Shuichi, this is when he was looking at Kaede a while ago)

_'As she walks by_  
_What a sight for sore eyes'_

While Shuichi was looking at Kaede, he felt the lost of Kokichi's presence.

He turns he's head to Kokichi's locker, but he's few was looking at Kokichi's back.

_'Brighter than blue sky_  
_She's got you mesmerized'_

He reaches for him with he's hand, but he was to far to reach' the lost of he's presence made Shuchi felt the lonelines.

It felt like he was drowning, while dieing at the same time. . .  
_'While I die'_

Shuichi was now on the roof top with his thoughts, all alone-

He felt empty. . .

 _While he isn't around. . .I always feel empty, sad, and lonely. . .Even when I'm with Kaede it's still feels like I forgot to tell him something,_ Shuichi thought.

He started to whisper a song trough he's mouth.

"Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as preetty  
I gave you my sweater  
It's just polyester  
But I like you better  
I wish I were Heather."

A few days later, everything has become distance but they wished to stay close.

_"Wish I were Heather_  
_(oh, oh)_  
_Wish I were Heather"_

A few days later Kaede confessed to Shuichi, but Shuichi turned her down.

"I'm sorry Akamatsu-San. . ."

Kaede was quiet for awhile until a question pop's out.

"Is it because. . .you like someone else?"

Shuichi slowly nods answering her question, Kaede smiled at that even though it was a sad smile knowing it wasn't her but she still smiled just for Shuichi with tears in her eyes.

"Go get him than . . !"

Shuichi looked at Kaede one last time, and after that smiled at her saying her final words after the confession.

"Thank you. . ."

Shuichi turns around to go find the one he was searching, while doing that Kaede thought to herself.

 _At least he's happy. . . You better take good care of him Ouma-kun,_ Kaede thought.

"Hey. . . You okay?"

Kaede turns around to see a green haired boy with piercings on his ear, she smiles at him.

"Yeah. . .i'm okay."

"Wanna go to the cafe to get a drink?"

Kaede blushed a bit, but she still kept the smile that can warm someones heart.

"Yeah. . .That would be great, Amami-Kun."

While the conversation with Kaede and Rantaro was going, Shuichi was still searching.

He was going around to familiar places that he would go with a certain purple gremlin, while he was passing them, he remembers the time when they were together.

It was a comforting memory to him, that he probably would never forget.

He finally finds him at they're favorite park, a few people are around. A few are going home and others are going else where, maybe looking at the sunset, i mean it was around evening time.

He was sitting on the bench under a tree, Kokichi spotted him and so he stands up while still looking at Shuchi.

Shuichi comes closer with every step he took, while doing that he could slighly hear Kokichi lightly sing as if he was showing his emotions trought it.

"Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty  
You gave me your sweater  
It's just polyester  
But you like her better  
Wish I were. . ."

Before he could finish he's sentence, Shuichi tackles him with a hug, it was warm like he's sweater, he could smell the usual perfume Shuichi would use.

He's eyes were wide, but he slowly close his eyes and embrace Shuichi with a hug as well.

**Author's Note:**

> go check my instagram, tumblr, and wattpad! you can ask me for any request there, like Hajime x Shuichi oneshot or something but you can check my art too as well!
> 
> user is the same as this one!


End file.
